Ginnys Valg
by Mellogirl
Summary: En Fanfic på bog nr. 7  skrevet før DH  Ingen spoilers Ginny elsker Harry, og Harry elsker Ginny. Ginny vil med på færen på at finde horcruxerne. Hun får lov, men først skal hun på Hogwarts, og den nye rektor gemmer på mange hemmeligheder.
1. Forord

Forord

Denne FF findes også på Diagon-Ally.Dk på brugeren xMello. Den kan også findes på min hjemmeside Www.Mellogirl.webbyen.dk  
Dette er min første Fan Fiction. Jeg har virkelig lagt liv og sjæl i den.  
Den er skrevet fra Ginnys synspunkt, dvs. det er Ginny vi følger.  
Det er en Fic på Harry potter bog. nr. 7, og jeg har ingen ideer derfra da jeg ikke  
har læst bog nr. 7 – Desuden er det ikke som jeg tror den vil se ud – det er ren fiction.  
Du kan finde Fan art til Fan fictionen på min hjemmeside (Når det kommer).   
Jeg vil rigtig gerne have ros & Kritik, skriv hvis i syntes noget er særlig god / Særlig dårligt. Tak til magnus som var den første der læste historien (: 3


	2. Genforeningen

1. Genforeningen

"Ginnnni, Ginnnnni", det var Fleur der råbte. Hele dagen havde Ginny prøvet at undgå sin brors skrækkelige forlovede, der hele dagen havde prøvet at få Ginny overtalt til at farve sit hår lyst, sådan at hende og Fleurs lillesøster Gabrielle kunne have lyserøde brudepige kjoler på. "Jeg gør det ikke Fleur, jeg kan godt lide mit hår, SOM DET ER", Ginnys stemme var nu hævet og hun var lige ved at eksplodere. "Ginnnnnni, dit hår er Magnifique, men det ville være småååkt med lyse hår til den lyserøde kjole", sagde Fleur med sin fine lillepige stemme. "Jeg gør det ikke Fleur", sagde Ginny med en skarp stemme hvorefter at hun måtte overgive sig og begynde at være lidt venligere ved Fleur. "kunne vi trylle brudepige kjolerne blå, det ville passe til både mit og Gabrielles hår".  
Fleur lyste op, hendes smil blev større og større "Ginni du er en geniiial", Fleur kyssede Ginny på panden, hvorefter Ginny faktisk syntes at Fleur virkede en lille bitte smule sød. Ginny & Fleur gik straks i gang med at Degsine brudepige kjolerne, men allerede da der var gået en halv time og de kun havde degsinet det kvarte af kjolen, måtte Ginny bukke under, for Fleur var blevet lidt for uudholdig.

Ginny gik ned i køkkenet og satte sig ved bordet. Fred og George var kommet hjem i aften og sad og fumlede med nogle bræk pastiller og noget næseblods nougat. Fru. Weasley stod i Køkkenet og vaskede et par glas op. "Hej fred & George, hvad laver i?", spurgte Ginny. Fred og George så uinteresseret op på Ginny. "Vi laver en fødselsdags gave til Harry", lød det fra George. "Med det bedste fra fred & Georges skæg og skræmt butik", sagde Fred og kiggede nu drilsk over på Hende. "Men du har vel allerede været oppe på Rons værelse, og overfuse ham med de bedste tungekys, så at han ikke syntes at vores andre gaver er noget værd", Sluttede George og kunne næsten ikke få vejret af grin. Ginny så på de to rødhårede Weasley børn. "Harry er ikke kommet endnu", sagde hun med en sørgelig klang i stemmen. Gud hvor hun dog savnede Harry, mere end noget andet. Desværre havde Harry slået op med hende til sidst i skoleåret, fordi han sagde jeg hun ville blive et for nemt offer for Voldemort. Hun kunne godt forstå ham, men hvordan kunne han tro at hun kunne undvære ham, hun ville være sammen med ham, nu. Hun havde aldrig været så tosset med nogen fyr som hun havde været med Harry. Michael Corner havde bare været et, et fjols. Dean havde hun virkelig været forelsket i, og holdt meget af, men aldrig elsket. Hun havde elsket Harry, hun elskede Harry.

Ginny blev revet ud af sine dagdrømme da fred grinede. "Han kom for en time siden", sagde fred. "Og da han spurgte efter dig sagde vi at du var gået løs på en muggler ikke langt fra byen" afsluttede George hans sætning. Ginny nåede slet ikke at skælde Fred og George ud, for hun styrtede ud af køkkenet og op af trappen og stoppede lige uden for Rons dør. Ginny bankede på og rettede lige på håret, Ron lukkede op. "Øhm, vil du ikke lige sige at Harry skal komme herud", sagde Ginny og så meget lillepige agtig ud. Ron mumlede et eller andet man ikke kunne tyde og sagde så "Jaja". Ginny var spændt, allermest havde hun lyst til at komme op på ham og give ham et hot kys, men hun måtte beherske sig. Harry kom ud af døren og lukkede døren efter sig. "Han ser virkelig godt ud", mumlede Ginny hvorefter at hun ikke kunne holde sine følelser og sprang op i favnen på Harry og knugede sig ind til ham. "Hvor har jeg dog savnet dig", sagde hun og brugte sin lillepige stemme igen. Til sin glæde knugede Harry hende ind til sig og sagde så med en hviskende stemme "og jeg har savnet dig". Ginny lod sig falde ned af hans favn og så op i hans unikke grønne øjne. Harry begyndte "Men du ved jo at vi ikke kan være …", Ginny lagde en finger på hans mund. "Det ved jeg godt", sagde hun stille "Jeg ved det godt". "Jeg vil bare have vi kan være gode venner med dig", sagde hun med et glimt i øjet. Harry sagde så med en tryk stemme "det er dejligt at du forstår". Ginny så op på ham "Jeg forstår ikke Harry, jeg vil aldrig forstå, for jeg vil være sammen med dig om det så skal koste mig livet, men fordi at jeg elsker dig acceptere jeg dit valg" sagde Ginny. Harry så op på hende "Jeg vil altid elske dig Ginny Weasley, du er kun din egen", sagde Harry med en særlig stemme som Harry kun brugte få gange. Han kyssede hende blidt, og de gik ind på Værelset til Ron og Hermione.  
De lod dog hinanden være, de satte sig oven i købet i hver deres seng, de holdte bare øjenkontakt imens Ron og Hermione så spørgende på dem.


	3. Hermiones fortvivelse

Ginny vågnede op hvor at Hermione sad og Smilede til hende. "Godmorgen solstråle" sagde hun glad. "hvad vil du have mig til?" Sagde Ginny kækt og blinkede til Hermione. "Du regner den altid ud", sagde Hermione. Hun grinede pludseligt, men så forsvandt hendes smil. "Mit hårbånd ligger inde ved drengene, vil du ikke smutte ind og hente det" bad Hermione. Ginny kunne nærmest gætte der var forgået et skænderi, efter at hun var gået ned ind til Fleur og hjælpe med at degsine Brudepige kjole. "Hvad er der sket?", spurgte Ginny. Hermione så nu dybt ulykkelig ud "Ronald og jeg var oppe at skændes i går, sådan rigtigt, ligesom episoden med Lavender Brown". Nu hulkede Hermione næsten lydløst. Ginny huskede Hermione og Rons figh på det sidste skoleår. Det var skrækkeligt. "Hvad skete der?", Ginny kunne simpel hent ikke finde på andet at sige. "Det hele var bare noget dumt noget, da du var gået begyndte jeg at fortælle Harry at det var dumt af ham at flirte med dig", sagde Hermione. Hermione så nu undskyldende på Hende. "Harry blev irriteret og sagde at det ikke var min sag", så gik han hen og læste en eller anden bog om Quidditch. Hermione udstødte nu et stort hulk. "Så kom en ugle flyvende ind af vinduet, og Ron snuppede brevet, selvom det var med vold, Så åbnede han brevet og blev helt rød i hovedet". Hermione stoppede nu sin hulken og tog en dyb vejrtrækning. Ginny kiggede Hermione i øjnene og antydede at hun skulle forsætte. Hermione så ulykkelig ud "brevet var slet ikke til Ron, det var til mig" Sagde Hermione. Hun gispede højlydt "det var fra Victor Krum". Ginny Begyndte nu også at gispe, hun kunne sagtens huske de episoder på hendes 3 år hvor at Ron havde været så sindssyg jaloux på Hermione da hun tog til ballet med Victor Krum. Hermione forsatte med at fortælle "der stod at han savnede mig, og om vi ikke kunne ses nu hvor jeg var blevet myndig" Hulkede Hermione. "Ron flippede helt ud, han sagde at det var mig der sagde at Harry ikke skulle flirte med dig, og så flirtede jeg bare med Victor". Hermione hulkede nu højtlydt. "Han har ikke skrevet til mig i et halvt år, hvorfor skulle han så lige skrive nu?" Sagde Hermione og så dybt ulykkelig ud. "Jeg ville ikke engang have Victor Ginny, jeg vil have Ron". Hermione så nu så fortabt ud, at Ginny spekulerede over om der overhovedet findes et mere sørgeligt udtryk i verden, end det Hermione havde på læben. Ginny begyndte at trøste Hermione og begyndte så "Jeg vil gerne hente dit hår bånd Hermy", Ginny kiggede hende i øjnene. "Vi skal nok få jer to til at være venner igen", sagde Ginny med den mest moderlige stemme hun kunne finde "Og tro mig, når Ginny Weasley er blevet sat på jobbet, så skal det hele nok blive perfekt", Ginny grinede af sig selv og blinkede til Hermione. Hermione lyste straks op. "Jeg er ikke et sekund i tvivl" sagde Hermione nu med en mere munter stemme. Hermione tørrede øjnene og blev opslugt af at skrive en alfe fan bog. Ginny tog sig sammen og smed dynen væk fra hende. Hun rejste sig op og gik op til spejlet, hun rettede på sit hår, selvom det var nærmest umuligt at få det i orden uden en hår børste. Hun kiggede på sig selv. Hun havde en lårkort natkjole på der ikke skjulte ret meget. Hendes hår var stadig i uorden men hun gad ikke til at rede det. Hun tænkte på at tage en sweater på da der var koldt i vindelhuset på denne tid af morgen, men hun lod være. Hun kunne godt lide tanken om at Harry skulle kigge på hendes krop. Hun gik ud af døren og bankede på døren. Hendes næse og øjne stak frem mod døren.

"Kan jeg komme ind?", Ginnys stemme var blød. Ron mumlede surt "hvad skal du, vi sover faktisk". Ginny gik ind i værelset "jeg skal bare hente Hermiones hårbånd" snerrede Ginny. "Nå okay" mumlede Ron. Imens Ginny ledte efter hår båndet kunne man se at Harry betragtede hende. Hun jublede i sin hjerne, så det kom til at kilde i hendes mave. Hun fandt hårbåndet og gik ud igen. Hun var nu lysvågen og gik ind på værelset og tog en morgenkåbe på. Hun gik ned i køkkenet hvor Fleur og Bill sad og kælede. Ginny fik en smule brækfornemmelser, men Fleur var blevet lidt bedre. Ginny kunne overhovedet ikke se at Fleur og Bill passede sammen. Fleur var en skrøbelig og fin ung kvinde, hendes hud var som silke ikke en eneste urenhed. Så var der bil der havde lagt hår som var samlet i en hestehale, han havde ring i øret og så i det hele taget ret rå ud. Ginny kom nu til at kigge på flængen i Bills ansigt som Fenris Gråryg havde givet ham. De andre skammer var for længst væk Nu havde han kun den flænge som sad over hans øjenbryn. Ginny kunne faktisk ikke forstille sig ham uden den flænge mere. Hun gik ned af trappen. Hun nød at der kun var en Delacour i huset, hvordan ville det ikke blive i morgen når alle de andre fra Delacour familien ville komme. Ginny sukkede og satte sig så ved bordet.


	4. En gang venner, altid venner

En gang venner, altid venner.

kl. 14 samlede fru. Weasley alle i Vindelhuset til møde i køkkenet. Fred og George skulle på besynderlig vis pludselig ordne noget meget vigtigt i deres butik, som simpel hent ikke kunne vente. Hermione satte sig ved siden af Ginny, hun havde ikke været ude af værelset hele dagen. Da Harry kom ned satte han sig ved siden af Ginny. Ginny smilede til ham og han smilede igen. Ron og Hermione kiggede ikke engang på hinanden, hun sukkede. Hvorfor skulle de to altid være uvenner.

Nu hævede fru Weasley stemmen. Ginny kunne mærke Harry blik der kiggede betragtende på hende. Fru. Weasley prøvede nu panisk alle til at være stille, efter nogle minutter hjalp det."I morgen kommer Familien Delacour og huset ligner jeg ved ikke hvad" Fru. Weasley lød desperat. "Derfor får i alle sammen opgaver", "Harry, Ron, Hermione og Ginny i tager havenisserne og jeres egne værelser", "Bill & Charlie i tager stuen og gæsteværelserne", "og jeg tager køkkenet", "og fleur gør brudepige kjolerne færdige". Fru. Weasley vendte sig nu ryggen til igen og gik i gang med at støve køkken hylderne af. Først gik Hermione & Ginny op på værelset. Ginny satte sit lange røde hår op i en perfekt hestehale. Det varede ikke længe før at Ginny blev nysgerrig. "Har dig og Ron fået snakket?" Spurgte Ginny Hermione. Hermione sukkede imens hun baksede med at få nyt lang på sengen. "Nej vi har ikke, hvordan skal det ikke gå når vi skal luge havenisser sammen?", "for dig og Harry skal jo nok være sammen" snerrede hun. Ginny smilede, hun ville gerne luge havenisser sammen med Harry, selvom det ikke lige var verdens mest romantiske sted. "Jo, det regner jeg da med", sagde Ginny. Ginny smilede skævt over til Hermione. Hermione sukkede og baksede stadig med sengebetrækket. "Jeg taler med ham", lovede Ginny, "men så skal du lægge sengetøj på min seng", sagde Ginny med et kækt glimt i øjet. Hermione så takkende på hende og nikkede hvorefter en lille piben kom ud af hendes mund. "deale og tak Ginny" sagde Hermione. Ginny nikkede og gik ud af værelset. Hun gik ud på gangen hvor hun fornemmede at hendes strop top ikke var nok. Hun bankede på døren, Harry lukkede op. "Hej Ginny", sagde Harry smilende. Ginny smilede og tog et frækt smil på læben. "Hej Harry" svarede Ginny. Ginny og Harry stod i lang tid bare og kiggede i hinandens øjne indtil at Ron afbrød dem. "kommer du Harry?". Harry blev revet ud af sin besættelse af Ginny store brune øjne og vendte sig så om imens han mumlede "ja ja" sagde han til Harry. Inden døren blev lukket helt nåede Ginny dog at fange Rons blik "Må jeg tale med dig Ron, alene?" Ginny stemme var striks sådan at Ron kunne høre det var noget alvorligt. Ron så irriteret op på Ginny og mumlede "okay" svarede han. Ron gik ud på gangen "hvad vil du?" snerrede Ron. Ginny så skrapt på Ron imens at Ron bare lignede en der ikke kunne tælle til 10. "Hvorfor er du så streng ved Hermione, kun er virkelig ked af det!" vrissede Ginny. "Fordi hun er latterlig, hun siger at Harry ikke må flirte med dig, og så flirter hun med Krum, hun er bare for meget", sagde Ron imens han var klar til at smutte ind til Harry igen. Ginny hævede nu stemmen. "Det kan du ikke være bekendt Ron, Hermione betroede mig at hun ikke havde hørt en lyd fra Victor i et halvt år, og hun var slet ikke interesseret i at møde ham til sommer" råbte Ginny. Ron så nu uforstående på Ginny. "Kan det blive nemmere at fatte Ron" Sagde Ginny der nu var irriteret over at hans bror ikke fattede pointen. "Hermione vil slet ikke have Victor Ron, kan du ikke se det, hun vil have dig". Ron så nu igen uforstående på Ginny. "Jeg troede at hende og Krum…", mumlede han. Ginny smilede. "De har ikke noget Ron, det eneste Hermione vil er dig" sagde Ginny så med en blød stemme. Ginny smilede nu igen og forlod sin uforstående, men alligevel elskelige storebror Ronald Weasley.

Ginny gik nu ind til Hermione der havde været yderst aktiv på Ginnys værelse og så spørgende op på Ginny. "Hvordan gik det?". Ginny smilede. "Han er blødt op indenfor en time" sagde Ginny stolt. Hermione lyste op imens hun hoppede hen og gav hende et smil "Ginny jeg elsker dig", råbte hermione i glædelig stemme. "Selvfølgelig gør du det" Sagde Ginny med et kækt smil. Hermione og Ginny opholdte dagen med at gøre Ginnys værelse skinnende og rent. Hermione og Ginny var færdige med Ginnys værelse kl. 5 minutter i 6. Ginny og Hermione nåede ikke at snakke i mange sekunder før at Harry kom ind og sagde at Fru. Weasley havde sagt at der var Mad. Ginny gik over til Harry og Smilede. Mere end nogensinde havde hun lyst til at kysse Harry. Hun måtte dog undvære og gik ned til køkkenbordet med de andre. Til hendes glædelige overraskelse stod Tonks og Lupus i døren ind til køkkenet, Ginny rev sig løs af Harry og Hermiones selskab og gav Tonks et knus og et "Halløj i hytten", til lupus. Selv fru. Weasley begyndte at grine ved Ginnys kommentar. "Jamen Halløj Ginny, det var også hyggeligt at se dig". Ginny grinede nu og gav også Lupus et kram. Charlie kom hen til dem alt imens Ginny lige var blevet færdig med at kramme Lupus. "Noget må jeg give dig lillesøster, man kan ikke undgå at holde af dig når du krammer hver og en". Ginny grinede og hoppede op og krammede Charlie. "Nej vel", sagde hun kækt og hoppede nu af Charlie. Ginny vidste at mange ville gøre alt bare for at være halvt så uadvent som Ginny var. Det var sådan Ginny fik sine venner, hun var ikke bange for at snakke med folk som hun havde været da hun var mindre. I de første år på Hogwarts var Ginny meget indadvendt og genert (især overfor Harry), men da hun begyndte fyldte 13 år blev hun mere og mere uadvent. Da hun var 14 år opgav hun sine drømme om hende og Harry og begyndte at se efter andre fyre. Men så pludselig var Harry forelskede i hende. Imens hende og Harry havde været kærester havde simpel hent været den bedste tid af hele hendes liv. Hun satte sig ned ved bordet ved siden af Tonks, der overraskende nok sad ved siden af Lupus, de holdte i hånden under bordet, hun sendte dem misundelige blikke. Pludselig mærkede Ginny maskuline fingre imellem hendes egne. Hun kiggede op, Harry hånd var flettet ind i hendes. Hun kiggede på Harry med et frækt smil på læben, Harry gengældte hendes blik. Fru. Weasley stod og kiggede på dem og fik sagt "VERS GOD" da Harry plantede sin hånd på hendes lår. De begyndte at spise og Fru. Weasley repeterede hvem der skulle gøre hvad efter de havde spist.

Da de var færdige med at spise hjalp Ginny fru. Weasley med at vaske op. De stod i stilhed imens fru. Weasley fik fremstammet "Jeg troede at dig og Harry havde slået op". Ginny blev nu irriteret på sin mor "det har vi også Mor, men vi kan stadig godt lide hinanden", sagde Ginny lidt surt og gik ud af køkkenet, det skulle hun ikke blande sig i. Et kvarter senere troppede hende og Hermione op ude i Haven. Harry og Ron stod der allerede. Ginny første ordet da hun var den eneste der ikke stod og kiggede på sine fødder. Ginny kiggede på Ron "er det okay at mig og Harry tager baghaven og dig og Hermione tager blomster haven?", sagde Ginny. Ron nikkede. Harry så forundret på Ginny "jeg troede at Ron ville protestere vildt med at luge havenisser med Hermione". Ginny grinede. "Jeg tog sagen i egen hånd". Harry smilede. "Se det er derfor jeg så godt kan lide dig" sagde Harry og tog Ginnys hånd hvor de gik ned til haven og lugede havenisser til sent ud på aftenen.


	5. Familien Delacour

Familien Delacour

Da Ginny vågnede op den morgen var Hermione allerede vågen, hun læste i "husAlfernes rettigheder". Ginny var umådelig træt og havde ondt i hele kroppen fra dagen i går, hvor de havde luget havenisser til den store guldmedalje. Ginny smilede. Selvom det havde været hårdt slid at luge havenisser havde det været det hele værd. Efter at hende og Harry endelig var blevet færdig ved 11 tiden havde Harry givet hende et kys, ih hvor havde hun dog ventet på det længe. Hun vidste jo godt at det ikke kunne blive til noget, men det var så rart alligevel. Hun satte sig op og Hermione opdagede pludselig at hun var vågen. "Godmorgen Ginny", sagde Hermione med en munter stemme. Ginny kunne næsten gætte der var sket noget godt aftnen forinden. "Fik dig og Ron talt ud?" Spurgte Ginny og så spændt på Hermione. "Ja", sagde hermione nu nikkende. "Vi blev rigtig gode venner igen, og fik snakket og alting", sagde Hermione med en pibende stemme. "Ginny, jeg skylder sig virkelig min højre arm", peb Hermione. Ginny grinede. "Den har jeg sgu også ventet på længe, hit med den", Sagde Ginny grinene og smilede til Hermione. Ginny gik nu over til det store spejl, og betragtede sig selv. Hendes runde brune øjne var hun meget glad for. Hun elskede også sit røde lange hår som lige nu var i uorden. Hun gik hen til skabet og trak nogle lange jeans frem fra skabet. De var sorte og sad tæt. Hun havde en lilla T-shirt liggende på bordet som hun trak op over hovedet. Hun tog en mascara der lå på bordet og tog en smule på. Ikke for meget, ikke for lidt. Hun fandt sin hårbørste og redte sit lange hår. Imens Ginny fik sit filtrede hår redt helt ud så det var blødt og lækkert kom Harry ind. "Godt i er oppe, for fru. Weasley har morgenmaden klar". Harry så betragtende på Ginny. "Hvor ser du godt ud", sagde Harry til Ginny. Ginny rødmede da han stilede sig bag ved hende, og tog hans arme om hendes liv. Han lagde sit hoved over hendes skulder. Ginny så på hende og Harrys spejlbillede. Hermione stilede sig ved siden af Harry og Ginny så man kunne se halvdelen af hendes spejl billede. "Ja okay, i passer fint sammen, i er begge smukke, selvom Harry hår stritter til alle sider, Ciao" sagde Hermione imens hun hastede ud af sted mod døren. "Fru. Weasley bliver sur hvis i ikke kommer snart", råbte Hermione halvvejs ned af trappen. Ginny vendte sig om og kiggede i Harrys øjne, og derefter på Harrys umådelige strittende sorte hår. Harry blev rød i kinderne og prøvede at glatte håret ud. "Jeg kan ikke få det til at ligge ned, lige meget hvor meget jeg prøver, det er simpel hent uregerligt" sagde Harry og så på Ginny med et undskyldende blik. Ginny smilede. Hun tog Harrys hånd, der kørte frem og tilbage for at få håret til at ligge ned, ned fra hans hår og så så op på ham. "Jeg kan lide dit hår, ligeså strittende som det nu er", sagde Ginny. Ginny så Harry, så kiggede hun op på Harrys hår og førte sin hånd op i gemmen hans hår, så det blev filtret igen. "Præcis som jeg kan lide det", sagde Ginny med et stort smil på læben. Harry tog hendes hånd og de gik ned til fru. Weasleys fortræffelige morgenbord.

Harry og Ginny satte sig ved siden af hinanden. Ron og Hermione sad og smilede til hinanden. Fru. Weasley var helt oppe at køre. Familien Delacour skulle først komme kl. 2, men hun var allerede stresset kl. Ni om morgen. Ginny sukkede. Hun tog en smule morgenmad, og skyndte sig derefter op at hjælpe sin mor. Festen skulle holdes i deres stue. Fru Weasley havde allerede sat stolene parat og gjort altret klart. Det eneste der manglede var blomsterne. I den anden stue var der pyntet op til fest, det var virkelig flot. Ginny gik ud i haven, solen skinnede og hun var i strålende humor, ikke engang Fleur kunne gøre hende sur. Ginny satte sig ned i græsset, det var 3 år siden hun sidst havde set Gabrielle. Hun havde aldrig talt med hende, hun var sikkert lige så uudholdig som hendes søster. Ginny sukkede. Hun satte sig op, hun måtte tænke glade tanker. Hun lod sig falde ned i græsset, og igen handlede hendes tanker om Harry James Potter.

"GINNY, GINNY, VÅGN OP", Ginny så op. Det var fru. Weasley der råbte hende ind i hovedet. Hendes idyl var med et ødelagt, da hendes mor sagde at Familien Delacour kom om godt en time. Ginny traskede op på sit værelse. Hun kiggede ind i værelset der var lyst op af solen. Hun fandt sin hårbørste frem og redede sit hår blødt, det var blevet helt filtret af at hun lå i græsset. Hermione kom ind. Hun havde et kæmpe smil på. Ginny kunne ikke lade være med at grine, ved sin egen kommende kommentar. "Hvad så solstråle, får du scoret min bror?", sagde Ginny grinene. Hermione sagde drilsk på Ginny. "Nej, han er bare sød", mumlede Hermione og gik drømmende vider. Ginny smilede, hun kunne ikke lade være, hun elskede mennesker der var forelskede. Hermione nynnede og gik ud fra værelset. Ginny gik også ud fra værelset, hun kunne høre høje stemmer nedenunder. Det var nogle af Familien Weasleys tanter og onkler fra kom til Vindelhuset. Faktisk syntes Ginny synderlig godt om sine tanter og onkler, men et goddag kunne det vel altid blive til. Harry, Ron og Hermione var allerede nede og hilse på dem alle sammen. Ginny nåede lige ned af trappen, før det bankede på døren. Fleur sagde et par franske ord og lukkede op. 16 mennesker fra familien Delacuor dukkede op af døren. Man kunne sagtens se hvem der var Fleurs nærmeste familie. De lignede alle sammen hinanden, med lyst hår og mælkehvid hud. Fru. Weasley gik rundt og hilste på dem alle sammen. Fleur krammede Gabrielle, og sagde en masse fransk til hende. Gabrielle var overraskende smuk, faktisk smukkere end Fleur. Ginny gik så ned og hilste på Delacour familien, og nogle onkler og tanter fra hendes egen familie. Ginny brød sig ikke om den måde, både Fleur og Gabrielle gav kindkys til både Harry og Ron på. Man kunne se at Hermione heller ikke var glad for det. Da Gabrielle fik øje på Ginny løb hun hen til hende imens hun råbte "Ginnnni". Ginny stod lidt og overvejede om hun ville svare. Når Fleur var i huset og det var mere end nok fra familien Delacour. "Hej Gabrielle", sagde Ginny lidt surt. Til sin overraskelse krammede Gabrielle Ginny. "jeg har suuudan glæet moi til at møed dig Ginnni", lød det fra en Gabrielle, der tilsyneladende var meget munter. Inden Ginny nåede at sige at sige nået var Gabrielle igen på banen. "Jeg glæet moi suudan til vi tu skal have bruhepige kjoler på, det bliver sur hygzeligt, Moin", lød det fra Gabrielle der hurtigt smuttede hen til Charlie for at sige goddag. Ginny syntes faktisk at Gabrielle virkede en smule sødere end Fleur, men kun en smule. Til aften hjalp alle med at pynte op til brylluppet, især Gabrielle var effektiv. Det hele var klar til næste dag, dagen hvor at Bill og Fleur skulle giftes. Gabrielle skulle sove inde hos Hermione og Ginny. Både Hermione og Ginny havde faktisk ikke lyst til at have hende derinde, men de måtte bukke under.

Alle gæsterne havde fundet deres værelse, og der sad nu kun få nede i køkkenet og fik småkager. Ginny gik ned og hjalp fru. Weasley der så umådelig stresset ud. "Jeg skal nok lave kaffe mor, sæt du dig bare ned", sagde Ginny til fru. Weasley.  
Imens timerne fløj af sted, var klokken ni og fru. Weasley smed dem alle sammen i seng. Vi skal være friske til i morgen. Fleur så også meget stresset ud. Da hun så Ginny nede af gangen smilede hun. "Ginnnnni, kom mææt herind" sagde hun og fik et helt andet ansigtsudtryk. Ginny gik efter Fleur, og kom ind i Fru. Weasleys sy-rum. Fleurs hvide og overdådelig flotte brudekjole stod i midten af rummet. Ved siden af kjolen stod 2 blå kjoler, og Ginny vidste det var hende og Gabrielles brudepige kjoler. De var meget smukkere end Ginny havde regnet med, og heldigvis forskellige. Gabrielles kjole lignede meget Ginnys, men hendes gik kjole gik næsten helt op til halsen, mens Ginnys kjole var mere nedringet, lige som hun havde bedt om det. "De er flotte", sagde Ginny drømmende til Fleur, "men jeg tror jeg smutter i seng nu, godnat".

Ginny skyndte sig ind på sit værelse hvor at Hermione og Gabrielle sad og snakkede. Hermione syntes tydeligvis ikke det var spor spændene, for hun faldt i søvn efter fem minutter. Ginny så på Gabrielle, hun misundende hende. Gabrielle var virkelig smuk. Ginny fik en lys ide. "Jeg går lige ind til Bill og siger godnat" sagde Ginny til Gabrielle. Gabrielle nikkede. Ginny måtte give Bill et sidste knus inden han giftede sig med "Fleurt". Ginny fandt hans værelse og gik hen til hans seng. Fleur var åbenbart ikke kommet tilbage fra syrummet endnu. "Hej Bill", sagde Ginny. "Jeg ville bare sige godnat". Bill smilede til Ginny. "Imens jeg endnu er din sjove, ugifte bror" sagde han mistroisk. "Nemlig, præcis", sagde hun grinende. Hun krammede sin bror. "jeg troede aldrig dette skulle komme fra mig, men … hvis det er Fleur du vil ha er det fint med mig", sagde Ginny. Bill grinede, "Det er hende jeg vil ha" sluttede han. "Jamen så må har i min velsignelse", sagde Ginny muntert. "Tak lillesøster", sagde Bill og slap Ginny. "Hvad er der med Harry, går det godt med ham?", Ginny smilede. "Nogenlunde, men vi er ikke kærester mere, pga. voldemort, men det ved du jo" sagde Ginny. "Ja, det ved jeg", sagde Bill og krammede Ginny en sidste gang. "Godnat søs", mumlede Bill. "Godnat", mumlede Ginny tilbage. Da hun kom ud på gangen var der mørkt. Hun gik på gangen imens en tryllestav lyste op. "Hej Ginny", sagde en stemme som Ginny udmærket kendte. Personen lagde sin hånd på hendes talje. "Hej Harry", sagde Ginny og lænede sig ind til hans bryst. "Jeg glæder mig til at se hvor smuk du bliver i morgen" sagde Harry. Ginny rødmede. "jeg bliver ikke.. , Gabrielle er smukkere end …", Ginny tøvede. Harry smilede til hende. "Godnat Ginny" sagde Harry og lænede sig ind til Ginny. Han satte sin mund til hendes øre. "Du er hundrede gange smukkere end Gabrielle Delacour", hviskede Harry. Ginny smilede og hviskede "godnat", til Harry. Hun kyssede ham blidt og gik ind til sig selv. Gabrielle nu også en dyb søvn som Hermione. Ginny smilede. Hun lagde sig i sin seng, og drømte sig langt væk i drømmeland.


	6. Brylluperet

Brylluperet

Fru. Weasley var allerede stresset da hun kom op for at vække Ginny, Gabrielle og Hermione. Kl. var endda kun halv 7. "Ginny skat, du sørger lige for at Harry, Ron og tvillingerne kommer op, jeg har ikke tålmodighed til at vække dem" Sagde fru. Weasley til Ginny. Ginny havde knap nok åbnet øjnene da hun stod op af sengen. Hun stillede sig ved spejlet og prøvede at få sine øjne åbnet, det lykkes ved tredje forsøg lykkedes det. Hendes hår var helt filtret og hendes natkjole var kold, men hun havde ikke energi til at skifte. Hun gik ind på Fred og Georges værelse og gav dem en Expelliamus lige i ansigtet. "Du må ikke bruge magi uden for skolen søster", klagede Fred og George. "Hvor ligeglad tror du jeg er", sagde Ginny drilsk. "Jeg kan også godt fortrylle den der vandflaske der står på sengepulten, hvis det er det", sagde Ginny faretruende. "Vi skal nok komme op", sagde George lidt surt. Ginny gik ud af Fred og Georges værelse, og forsatte lige ind på Rons værelse. Ginny åbnede døren og gik hen til Rons seng for at ruske i ham. "RON, RONALD WEASLEY", råbte Ginny i Rons øre. "DU SKAL OP", råbte Ginny nu igen. Ron kæmpede med at få øjnene åben. "Den er kun halv 7" jamrede han. "Mor siger i skal op" sagde Ginny du med en venligere stemme da hun fandt ud af at Harry havde åbnet øjnene. "Hej Harry, du skal også op" Sagde Ginny til Harry. Ginny satte sig på kanten af Harrys seng. "Ja, jeg skal nok" sagde Harry imens han kæmpede med trætheden. "Du fryser" sagde Harry til Ginny. Ginny frøs faktisk en smule, fordi hendes natkjole var så kort. "Lidt" mumlede Ginny. Harry satte sig op i sengen og lagde sin dyne over Ginnys ben. "Tak" sagde Ginny. Harry smilede imens at Ginny tog ham i hånden. "Nu kan i godt stoppe med det der, jeg er her også" snerrede Ron. Ginny gik ud af sengen og smilede til Harry.

Hun gik ind på hendes værelse hvor at Gabrielle og Hermione sad på 2 stole imens at Fleur prøvede de helt rigtige frisurer på dem. Både Gabrielle og Hermione så misfornøjet ud. "Ginnnni, kom hir og få lavet hår", sagde Fleur til Ginny og hev hende hen til en stol ved siden af Hermione. Gabrielle fik en stram knold med en masse sølv glimmer i, hun så ikke særlig tilfreds ud. Hermione fik faktisk en rigtig flot frisure, hendes hår blev glattet og blev sat rigtig pænt op. Ginny fortalte Fleur præcis sådan som hun ville have det, hun skulle ikke nyde noget af at få samme hår som Gabrielle. Ginny hår fik slangekrøller og blev sat op i nakken, men sådan at der stadig var hår der hang ned. Da fleur var gået tryllede Gabrielle frisuren ud og lavede næsten samme hår som Ginny bare uden krøller og med lidt mere opsætning. Ginny og Hermione havde forsikret Fleur om at de sagtens selv kunne finde ud af at lægge make-up på. Ginny tog en pæn guld cremeøjne skygge på og derefter et tykt lag mascara op og en naturlig gloss på hendes læber. Hermione havde lyserødt øjneskygge på og mindre mascara, end både Gabrielle og Ginny. Da kl. var 10 kom Fru. Weasley op med morgenmad til Ginny, Hermione og Gabrielle. Fru. Weasley brokkede sig over at de ikke bare var gået ned og taget noget før. Gabrielle forsikrede Fru. Weasley om at tvillingerne havde lavet en besværgelse, så de ikke kunne komme ud af værelset. Både Ginny og Hermione kunne ikke lade være med at le af hendes kommentar da fru. Weasley var gået. Klokken var ved at nærme sig 2, der hvor at Fleur og Bill skulle giftes. Fleur stressede rundt hele huset, og huskede alle på de skulle være klar nede i stuen om et kvarter. Da alle var nede i stuen, og præsten var kommet var det kun Ginny, Gabrielle og Fleur der ikke stod nede i stuen endnu. Ginny fik taget sin kjole på, Fleur og Gabrielle stod allerede klar. Fleur var helt hvid i hovedet og kunne slet ikke få et ord frem. Nu kom fru. Weasley op i sin flotte kjole og sagde at det hele var parat. Fleur så bedre ud end Ginny nogensinde havde set hende. Ginny kunne høre musikken nede i stuen og Fleur gik ned af trappen i vindelhuset, efterfulgt af Ginny og Gabrielle. Da de kom ned til i stuen tog Fleurs far Fleurs arm og gik op til blomsteraltret, hvor Bill stod og trippede. Gabrielle og Ginny satte sig på nogle af stolene. Brylluppet gik godt og Fleur sagde ja, og Bill sagde ja. Festen derefter var skidegod efter Ginnys mening.

Ginny og Harry havde danset mere end 300 gange og mindst drukket 3 flasker vin. Ginny så på Ron og Hermione der havde gang i et heftigt kys ude i haven. "Se" sagde Ginny og pejede på Ron og Hermione. Harry grinede. Harry og Ginny satte sig op i en vindues karm tæt på køkkenet, hvor ingen kunne se dem. "jeg tror jeg har fået for meget at drikke", fik Ginny sagt med en underlig agsang. Harry grinede og gav hende et knus. "Ved du godt at du er den smukkeste af dem alle sammen", sagde Harry til Ginny. Ginny Rødmede. Harry hænder endte på hendes baller og de begyndte at kysse. Kysset varede i lang tid. Ginny kunne slet ikke få ham ud af hovedet, selvom hun vidste at alkoholen gjorde noget, så vidste hun det også var ægte. Ginny tog Harrys hånd. "Kom" sagde hun til Harry. De smuttede op på Ginnys værelse. "Igen opdager vi er væk" sagde Ginny til Harry. Harry nikkede og begyndte igen at kysse hende.

PLEASE KOMMENTERE. Gider ikke sætte kapitler ind på en FF som ingen læser !


End file.
